Will you Dominate me?
by Racharae
Summary: KiraxL, Kira/L, KiraL....you couldn’t be bothered to find another method. But still, everything you do, say, act, look, screams one thing: Will you dominate me? Rape/Non-con, Lanuage, Mature Content, Yaoi, Lemonish scene.


Will you dominate me?

You are a cold, emotionless being. You're merciless, and you'll do anything to find the answer, or get what you want. No matter how unorthodox the methods, you'll do it to get your way. If it's locking someone up until they want to scream, bang they're head against the wall so they don't have to think, admit to whatever they didn't do to escape this penitentiary; you wouldn't hesitate to do it. If it's making someone believe, even for a couple minutes, that one of the people they are most close to does not believe in them, that they'll _kill_ them in cold-blood; you wouldn't think twice. Even if it means going out of your very own comfort zone, such as chaining, _forcing_ a _bond_, with someone who is supposedly your enemy, you couldn't be bothered to find another method.

But still, everything you do, say, act, _look_, screams one thing:

Will you dominate me?

Yes, my raven, everyone who has half a mind could see that. But they can not do that, no. Because I can tell you're directing that question at _me_. Me alone.

Will you dominate me?

I am the only one allowed to dominate you. No one else gets that privilege. Me, who matches, no, surpasses you in almost every area gets to do that.

Maybe you wouldn't think you are able to be dominated, but I digress. It's practically like those bells you speak of except it's your body, your actions echoing through out my mind.

You don't want to be dominated you say? You tease. Why else would every position, gesture, look, wail one thing to me?

Will you dominate me?

You sit hunched into yourself like your afraid someone will pry you open; Like you're hiding something. Stop it. Don't you know you can't hide anything from me? I can read you oh so easily. Your mannerisms may seem odd to people, but I know you're subconsciously (or consciously?) doing it to convey one message:

Will you dominate me?

You try to hide your emotions behind a blank emotionless stare, hoping that any humans you might encounter will just give up at first glance getting inside you. Maybe you've decided to ease up on that barrier so_ I_ get the chance to read that message. Whatever the means, it's as easy to decipher as a children's book.

Will you dominate me?

Pity you had to be born the way you are if you don't feel like being dominated. Because even down to your very bone-structure is screaming that phrase. You bony wrists, which would be so easy to pin above your head, are always showing out of your too short shirt sleeves. Your attempts to disguise your weakness behind baggy clothes amuse me. Don't you know, no matter what you do, you body always bellows one thing?

Will you dominate me?

Your silky black hair is too orderly. You might think it is in disarray now, but I need to mess it up more. I want to see if I can push it to the limits, make people gawk and wonder what the hell happened, how the hell a human being can have be so over powered by another. It isn't _my_ fault though. It yours, you whore. Always suggesting the same question…

Will you dominate me?

God Dammit! Your skin is even speaking to me now! It's begging for me to mark it. It's not allowed to be so pretty and smooth. I need to show that this has been dominated too. I need to nip, bite, and scratch at it so it conveys _my_ message.

Most people would not think that you want this. You might not even think you want this, but I know deep down you do. No one besides me has analyzed you to this degree. No one has ventured into your soul. That's your job, isn't it? Your profession is to read people. But I can't help but wonder have you ever wanted a different life? Everything that happens for or around your being is controlled by you. You only need to trust your self to build what you consider "happiness". This is probably the reason your asking the same question over and over again. You obviously want to give up that control, and only I can be entrusted to that task you ask repeatedly.

Will you dominate me?

Luckily for you, I want to. I want to see you writhing underneath me. I want to strip you of your control.

You sit typing away useless nothing on your laptop, unsuspecting of the inner torment you're causing me.

I want to take you right here and now.

I cannot do that of course. It would be extremely messy and the task force members might be upset.

Oh, my raven, you don't know how fortunate you are that it is I who discovered your secret! Can you imagine Matsuda taking you? Hah! He could not.

I wouldn't let him.

You see my little detective; you must face the consequences of your actions. That is unavoidable. No, actually I wouldn't think of it as a consequence. You'll like it. I know you will my koibito.

You never thought that chaining yourself to a measly suspect would lead to this, did you? Perhaps you did, but either way is fine by me.

Fast as a reflex I finally start what we both desire. I pin you down, your arms above you and your legs squashed underneath my body. Writhe all you want, you cannot escape me. I can tell your heart is not into it so I do not leave you alone. I ravish your mouth forcing my tongue into those parted lips the moment they try to yell "Stop!"

I never knew fulfilling a duty could taste this good.

Mmmm, even though you don't taste stereotypically of sweets your flavor still allures me. Deeper I plunge my tongue in to that orifice. The mere fact that you don't bite my wet muscle off is proof that you want this…it has nothing to do with that fact that you know worse would succumb to you if you tried that…

My dear, why don't you stop trying to fight back? It's futile really. I know you want this, just give into that feeling you're getting in the pit of your stomach, that passionate heat. I'll admit it, I'm getting it too.

Oh what it this? You keep the handcuff key in your pocket? Well, isn't that fortunate! Sadly, I don't think you'll make that convenient mistake again, will you? Silly, raven, I really am not Kira…but that is a different matter of discussion. The task at hand now, is getting your blasted shirt of so I can see your striking body.

Might as well put these hand cuffs to better use. Don't worry; you don't need to use your hands anyways. They weren't doing much besides trying to push me away… There! Above your head and around the bedpost goes the chain, both wrists surrounded by cold metal. You might want to try hiding those lithe wrists more so, so no one will see those unfortunate marks.

Ah! Your body turns me on even more! So skinny, some might even think its ugly, but I think it's beautiful! But there you go again, your body, shouting the question.

Will you dominate me?

My raven, I am! I can tell you are uncomfortable, so you should be grateful I'm not nailing you right now! Right now though, I'm going to indulge myself just a little bit. Your mouth has been _trying_ to be silent besides yelling out cry's of "Get off!" and "You sick bastard!" It's time to put that oral cavity to a higher purpose.

I'm sure you haven't tasted anything quite like this before. Oh? Your head can't go back any farther? Then I guess I can plunge deeper. Those whimpers bring me more delight then you probably wish. I don't want to defile your mouth with my seed, so I must pull out.

Oh, I'm very close now. You should be too, but you aren't. I blame it on your upbringing you prude.

No one has seen this side of you before, have they? I get to be the first one to see it. That brings me joy. Away goes those shapeless sacks of denim you call jeans. Say good bye to those pin-striped boxers!

Well, this part of you isn't so helpless, now is it? Don't try to cover it up by pushing your thighs together! If I was the one howling the infamous question, I wouldn't mind being dominated by this! But I'm not the one who needs dominating.

My, I always knew you had strong legs, but I never imagined the way those muscles would be so sinewy and able to turn someone on past their breaking point! I trail my finger tips up and down them, making you shiver. Hmm. I decided to place light, butterfly kisses, starting at your knee, and working my way up to your inner pelvis. Then I place a kiss hard enough on that sensitive spot to make you squirm.

You need to be prepared, don't you? I force all three fingers in at once, I cannot wait. Stretching, plunging deeper. Do try and hide that look of discomfort on your face. It does nothing to help.

…

When I make the first thrust your whole being tenses, and I know you tried to hide this, but tears spring forth from your eyes. They're beautiful. In them there are words, sentences. But it's the same thing repeated over and over.

Will you dominate me?

Yes I will dominate you. In and out I force my way, faster, harder, hitting that spot that makes your cry out in ecstasy. You hunched back is now bending the other way, bur why do you have a look of hate in your orbs? Don't blame me, you wanted this remember?

Finally I get to my climax spilling my fluid in to you. I thrust a couple more times and ride out my orgasm.

Oh what a misfortune. You didn't get to come this time. Maybe next time.

…

Fuck. Why are you still demanding that question?

Stop it! You're now more hunched then ever. I didn't think that was possible, but it is. In addition to being hunched your legs now always seem to be squeezing together

Your face is now more readable but the only thing I get is that question ten-fold.

I can see your bruises and your marks. You didn't do a good job of hiding them. I can't stand to look at you, because you're _still_ crying out that question.

…

…

…

Will you dominate me?

You're not fooling anyone you bastard.

* * *

I had a nightmare, so I felt I needed to write this poem. I'm rather proud of myself!

And first it is Regular Light at the very, very beginning, then it is Kira Light describing what he, and Regular Light felt and/or saw.

Well, if you did not get this, basically it goes: Light meets L, Light lives with L, Light analyzes L, Light is fascinated with L, Light is possessive of L, Light rapes L. :)

For a more scaled down version: Light is kind of mad with L, but then he discovers the infamous question, that deep down L wants to be dominated. He then is basically saying, in his narcissist way, that only he is worthy of dominating him. Then, in Light fashion, he explains why L needs to dominated. Then he feels a pang of…sympathy? Or maybe he's jealous or possessive? Not sure…He then goes on to rape L, saying he needed it, because even at the bitter end of Death Note, he did not give up his ideals. L is then broken, but Light denies it. He couldn't have been mistaken. Of course not.

More of a breakdown: During the rape Light at first thinks he's doing the whole, he needs it thing, but then he's starting to just want the pleasure, and the he just wants to break L.

He doesn't exactly know this…it's kind of subconscious.

I figured, if he can delude himself into believing he's a god, why not this?

Light really is a monster, I think…

He killed L! :-O


End file.
